Your Choice
by jagadeesanenator
Summary: Your choice Jacob, Edward said as I looked up from his arms, You decide if she dies as your friend or lives as your enemy New Plot! Why do Victoria and Marcus want to kill Aro?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

B-POV

"Edward…I can't believe you! Why in the world won't you freaking Change me!!!!"

"Bella, we've been over this before I won't damn your soul to this life of nonexistent."

"To hell with my soul…can't you see all I need is you … I would give up everything for you."

"Even Charlie? And Renee ? And what about your little mutt friend, Black?"

"Don't you understand Edward? All those things won't matter to me once I have you! And don't you ever call my best friend JACOB a mutt!" And with that I tried to storm out of my room but a pale white hand caught my hand and whisked me back to its owner's lap. Edward lightly kissed my forehead.

"Am I that repulsive Edward? That you can't stand to handle an eternity with me."

"Isabella Marie Cull-"

"What did you call me?!?!?!?! Did you say Cullen?!?!?!"

"Yes I guess I did"

Then we lapsed into a complete silence thinking about the recent events that have angered each of us so._ Maybe what Edward is asking of me isn't too much. Marriage. It isn't anything compared to eternity. Maybe I should take the first step farther in our relationship. I do truly love him and he does love me but will we last that long. No wait what am I thinking, of course we will last…Eternity…so long…_

"Yes!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes! Edward... Yes!"

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Edward or is your offer not available anymore?"

"Of course not Bella my offer will always be open…to you. But are you serious?"

"Of course. I've thought about it over and over and I now know that you are my life. I cant live without you."

Edward then pulled out a small red box.

"What is that? Oh my gosh!!! Don't tell me you spent too much money on that!"

"Bella, no amount of money could equal how much I love you."

He then got down on one knee and said:

"How does this go again? Oh yeah. Isabella Marie _Swan_. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Oh my god yes!!!!!!" I threw myself onto him and we both crashed to the ground, making a tremendous sound.

"Charlie!!!" We whispered at the same time. I launched myself into my unmade bed and took in deep slow breathes. Edward shot into the closet and slammed the door shut.

"Bella? Honey are you sleeping?...Ok Good night."

He slowly closed the door and crept to his room.

At that moment, cold arms circled around my waist and a something cold was put on my finger.

"Bella, I have told you how terrible you act right?" I nodded and looked down to see what he put on my finger though it was pretty much obvious.

**This is my first story ok?So plz dont be too harsh.R&R soon plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was fast asleep now. It was now 5:00 in the morning and Bella's nightly talking was finished for the night. She kept on repeating, Mrs. Isabella Maria Cullen, over and over again. I would have to tease her about that after she wakes up. I could just imagine what she would do, she would blush, and it would stain her cheeks in that delicious color of pink. How I loved her. My heart swelled just thinking that she will be mine forever in a short period of time. I kissed her forehead before leaving to my house to tell my family the wonderful news.

I ran home with a big smile plastered on my face.

I knew that Bella wanted to be with me forever, but when the topic of marriage came up, she usually wouldn't want to talk about it. It was at those times that the fact I couldn't read her mind frustrated me the most. I didn't understand why she refused. She wanted to by a vampire but marriage is nothing compared to that. But that's okay now she said yes. This time I wouldn't let anything come between us again. Not Victoria. Not the wolves. And defiantly not me.

Carlisle was home, having taken off his rounds for hospital this week. It was good to know not only I was stressing out because of the problems with the La Push wolves. Esme was working on some new project of hers and as always Jasper and Emmett wrestled in the living room. Rosalie was again too obsessed with herself in front of the mirror. I ran up to the door and pulled it open, stepping in to watch the end of the contest.

Right when a stepped in a blur of white and black tackled me to the floor. Alice. Of course she saw what was going to happen, I hoped it was going to be a surprise.

_"God Edward why didn't you tell me, there so much things to do, the flowers and the location and the dress, oh my god the brides dress and-" _

"Alice not right now", Istill have to tell everybody."

Jasper and Emmett were finally finished wrestling and came in to the foyer where Alice and I were standing.

"What right now, Edward?" Jasper asked putting his arms around Alice, feeling the emotions I was putting out and smiled.

_"Bella must have said or done something amazing to make him this happy_," Jasper thought

I nodded my head. I saw Alice's eyes glowing as she jumped up and down.

_Hurry up I can't wait_…_You better tell them before I do!!_ She thought at me.

"Bella said yes," I stated, beating Alice to it. They knew what I was talking about. I found myself on the floor, _again_, but this time by Emmett and Jasper tackling me into a hug.

"_Yes I did, I knew she would_." Emmett thought, "My little sister getting married!"

Rosalie finally coming out of her room to see the commotion was about understood what was happening and timidly crushed me into a hug too. Esme and Carlisle was suddenly there having obviously heard, looking at me like any mother and father would do when finding out your son was to be married, before joining the hug themselves.

After decades of being the odd man out, I finally had found someone to spend the rest of eternity with. One by one, my family pulled away and I got up off of the floor. If Esme could cry, she would be.

_Oh Edward, I am so happy for you. _She thought as she looked up at me.

After the hugging I realized that Bella must be waking up right now.

"I really must be getting back to Bella."

"Of course! Don't make her wait!" Esme hugged me again and was off working on her project once again.

"Make her wait and she might change her mind," Emmett teased again. Rosalie hit him in the shoulder and he turned to pout at her.

"Thanks Rose," I said to her.

"No problem," she smiled.

"_I really am happy for you Edward. I really hope bella will forgive me_. "She thought and I smiled back.

"Don't worry you may have not gotten along in the past, but she will forgive you. She is a forgiving person." I said to her.

"Hey Edward, can I come with you. I really think I need to make amends to Bella." Jasper said.

I cringed at that. I was scared if Jasper might attack her again. Jasper sensing this thought:

_"Please Edward; I really need to see her. I really think of her as a sister and would never hurt her."_

Thinking this over I realized Bella WAS a part of the family now. If something did happen to her I would not be the only one grieving. She was important to everyone in the family now. I guess you could say she was the baby of the family; she was certainly younger than any of us. I couldn't afford to lose her again.

"Okay, Bella was asking me the whole week if she could come and visit you."

I however was the one refusing her to do so.

"Wait, let me come to! I am going to be the sister-in-law, you know." Alice said.

"Okay, okay but hurry Bella might wake up any minute."

The three of us raced out to my Volvo and got in. In seconds we were on the dirt road, driving away from our home and back to Bella's.

Alice chattered next to me, excited to be able to plan another wedding. Some of the things she was mentioning I knew Bella would never agree to, but I let Alice have her fun. Jasper was in the back smiling, enjoying the emotions coming off me and Alice.

We were about a few miles from Bella's house before Jasper, being the better tracker among us, smelled it first.

Wolves. Or specifically one wolf. Jacob

"Why the hell was he doing here," Jasper growled, a menacing sound emitting from his chest. I did the same.

_What where they doing here, over the boundary line and so close to Bella? _I sped up noticing that the smell got stronger as we neared Bella.

Alice had stilled next to me. She had closed her eyes and was trying to see why they were so close. I looked at her thoughts, and was just as frustrated as she was when she wasn't able to see anything. Of course she couldn't see anything to do with wolves. But why couldn't she Bella?

The smell only got stronger and stronger as we approached Bella's house. I searched the area with my mind for any voices, but there was none. The car was barely skidding to a stop when Jasper and Alice jumped out of the car and up the window to Bella's room, with me following.

The window I made sure to close after I leave every time was left was open, the curtains whipping in the strengthening wind as a far off storm approached. Right when we stepped in her room we smelled the awful stench of werewolf all over her room. The room was just as I left it. But it was missing one important thing. Bella.

Knowing my temper, Jasper tried to calm me down, but couldn't, he was just as enraged as me. His mind was screaming profanities that I found it hard to ignore. He then came and secured me in his iron grip .I struggled and struggled trying to free myself so I could find that damn wolf Jacob that took Bella. My Bella.

Alice quickly searched the house. My mind went with her and I knew the answer before she was done. Bella was not here.

I sunk down into the floor and started banging on the floor causing the whole room to shake. A sob escaped my lips when something on the floor jumped up while I was banging on the floor. I put it on the palm of my hand. It was a ring. It was Bella's ring. Our ring. An anguished cry was heard throughout the neighborhood. I realized it was me.

**The next chapter will be in Bella's point of view! R&R soon please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly sat up. _Where was I? _As I looked around, I was a little bit groggy from whatever had knocked me out, just then I realized that the room I was in was dark and unfamiliar. I found myself on a chair, facing the doorway. I just sat there, trying to recall what had happened and how I got there in the first place. Then I looked down onto my arms and a sob raked my body as I saw the empty place on my finger where my Edward's ring had been. While I looked down at my finger, memories flooded back to me reminding me of what just happened a few minutes ago.

_I had just woken up, remembering the events of last night. I was going to be married to the love of my life. I bet I had said some pretty embarrassing things last night, just thinking about it made me blush. I realized that Edward wasn't here; he was probably telling his family the great news. I smiled it would soon be OUR family. I headed to the bathroom to get ready for Edward to come pick me up. Thanks to Charlie's new rules, I was only out of the house on weekends and had to be strictly back at 3 in the afternoon. Edward of course took the most advantage of this time we spent together and we would usually go somewhere; today it would probably be his house .After finishing the refreshing shower I walked to my room and was surprised to see the window open. I felt the wind on my back, blowing my hair onto my face. That was an odd thing since Edward always made sure to close it to enforce his new Bella protection rules. Emmett and he had taken it into their hand to baby-proof my house as well as theirs. _

_"Edward, come out, come out where ever you are." I laughed. I then turned around to close my door when I saw him. _

_"Jacob," I gasped. I then ran to him and encircled him into a big hug. After a few seconds I noticed he was unresponsive. I stepped back."Jake are you okay?" He just stood there in front of my bedroom door, examining me, not responding to what I had said. I took another step back. _

_"Jacob, I don't know why you're here, but Edward will be back in a few minutes, and he won't like the smell you are going to leave behind," I started to tell him. _

_Suddenly, he crossed the room, stopping right in front of me. He looked down into my eyes, still silent. Every so often, his body shuddered as he controlled the werewolf side of him. __**Calm him down Bella, calm him down**__ Edward's soothing, velvety voice boomed in my mind. _

"_Jake, are you okay?" I repeated again. I reached out to pat him on his shoulder, to soothe him, but his large hand grabbed my wrist. CRAP… I was still wearing my ring. I looked up to see his eyes suddenly harden and his body shaking more frequently. His grip on my wrist hardened and I let out a gasp. "Jake stop, you're hurting me." He didn't. I looked at Jacob with a shock. I started biting down on my lip to try to forget about the pain, I knew it was going to leave a bruise. _

_He suddenly, in a blinding fast movement, took the beautiful ring off my finger and threw it on the floor. I looked to where the ring fell and my body started to shake in sobs. As I saw the ring on the floor I somehow got some courage and strength to pull free from his grip. I then backed away to the other side of the room so that the bed was separating us. _

_I waited for his response but there was none. He suddenly started to come for me. But I guess I was faster and moved to stand near my desk. He growled in response, this time, and pushed all my books on my bedstand down. What was wrong with him? _

_I just then realized that I had now furthered myself from the closed door. My heart started to lose its steady beat in my chest—as it always does when Edward dazzled me. But this was different; it was like the incident with James in the Ballet studio. But this was Jake—he was supposed to be my friend. I looked around, trying to figure out what to do, frantically wondering what had possessed Jacob. That's when Jacob finally spoke. _

_"Damn the treaty, Bella! And those filthy Goddamn bloodsuckers!! You're in danger beside them. Don't you realize that? And now you're ENGAGED to one of those leeches?! I won't let them change you! Do you know why Bella, because I love you!" he growled as he uttered the last words. _

_**Bella, don't do anything stupid. Please stay alive for me… **__Edward's voice bellowed at me._

_I was frantic now and knew the only way I was going to get out of this was to calm him down. _

_"Jake I love you too, but like a brother, you know I love Ed-"_

_I was cut off by Jacob's loud roar "Yes, EDWARD, and those other stupid leeches , but he left you, and who was right there for you? I was there for you Bella, not that bloodsucking leech, it was me!" _

_Suddenly, his large warm hands grabbed my shoulders roughly, and I felt a shock run through my body. His touch felt so wrong. It wasn't like Edward's cool, gentle touch. I wasn't used to the heat either. I felt like my shoulders were on fire. _

_I looked up at him. "Please Jacob, go." My energy was starting to fade. I knew Edward would kill him if he found us like this. _

_I heard him whisper against my hair. "I am so sorry Bells, but I can't…I tried to leave and forget you but I just can't… and now I can't leave you to them any longer either. I may be regretting this later, but I have to. Please understand." _

_"No Jake, you don't have to do this, whatever it is. Just go before Edward comes back, he will hurt you… and I can't live if I knew it was because of me" I tried pleading with him again, still under is hard and firm grip. I tried to escape but I had no such luck. _

_Jacob looked at me_ _for a second longer and then, faster than I could see, his hand was covering my nose and mouth. As I started to black out, the last thing I heard was "I'm sorry Bells."_

As I was able to remember all of this, the door to the room was slammed open and I jumped. The light from the other side shined into the darkened room and caused me to flinch back in the chair and squint my eyes to see who it was. As my vision adjusted, I saw that it was Jacob—Jacob Black.

This was definitely not Jacobs's house, for I remembered clearly how it looked like inside. I couldn't be in Forks because then Edward probably would have got me already. We were somewhere on the reservation where vampires weren't able to cross. Remembering Edward brought back my hate for Jacob at that moment for taking me away from him. I sat there, staring at Jacob with as much hatred I could muster as he stood in the doorway staring right back at me. Neither of us dared to speak a word. Didn't he know what this little stunt may cause Edward to do?!

I was going to start in a full out tantrum when Sam's tall figure stood right behind him. We must be in Sam's house, of course, he was after all the pack leader. Jacob turned around to face him and both were conversing in their minds just like the Cullen's always did when they didn't want to talk about something in front of me, the human. I cleared my throat a little loudly to tell them I was still here and they both turned to face me. I smiled in my mind, glad to know that I got their attention, because I didn't like being left out like I was an inadequate little thing just because I wasn't a vampire, yet, OR a werewolf.

"Bella, would you like to come out and talk with the pack" Sam's loud voice boomed out which reminded me a lot of Emmett's. Reminding me of Emmett brought back a wreath of misery, the longing to once again be caressed against my Edward's cold, hardened chest. I nodded my head, yes, still not wanting to talk to either of them. I got up and met them at the door. Sam walked on ahead and before I followed him, I gave Jacob the hardest glare I could manage.

We walked into Emily's kitchen where the rest of the pack was sitting, waiting for us. Once we got to the kitchen we all sat around the table. Emily placed a plate of food in front of me just like the plates of food the pack had in front of them. All the plates were piled with all this food, it resembled a mountain; I smiled as I remembered how werewolves had to keep up their energy by eating a lot. Looking at the clock, I realized that it was still in morning. Edward by now must have realized that I was gone and it had something to do with the wolves. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Thank you," I said as I looked up at her. She smiled back at me. I turned and looked at the Sam and the rest of the pack. They were all staring at Jake and were probably having a conversation within themselves. They all seamed angry. The kidnapping of me was not planned. So this was all Jacob.

I finally spoke up. "What am I doing here?" They all slowly turned to look at me with confusion clearly written all over their face as if saying _that's what we want to know_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was still struggling in Jasper arms as Alice returned to Bella's room. Her eyes were frenzied,and scared, for reasons I didn't even know.

"Dammit Edward, calm down," Jasper growled, still holding me in his arms.

_Don't think you're the only upset and wanting to go after them._ Alice said through her mind. The two of them, just as enraged as I was, but they knew staying calm would help.

Just then Emmett came through the window,

"Hey guys just came to drop off this knew radio Rose bought for Bella, speaking of Bella, where is the little kiddo anyway?"

The only response he got was silence. Finally taking in the scene before him he asked more loudly "Where is she?"

"The wolves took her". Alice calmly replied.

"Those filthy bastards are going to pay". He roared," Why the hell are we still here -"

"Exactly my point, why are we still here?" I hissed towards Jasper and Alice who where still keeping me from finding my beloved. Another one of Jaspers calming waves was sent out through the room and this time I fully let it into me. Why does something always have to take her away from me? Why cant they just leave her alone, leave us alone?

"Jasper, I think I'm calm enough know, so can you let me go?" I muttered to Japer.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm sorry I couldn't let you do anything you would regret later" he said.

I quickly scanned Bella's room and hissed at the wreck of it. I just noticed I still had Bella's ring in my hand. I gently squeezed it. It was still warm. I safely placed the ring into my pocket and started to help Alice tidy up the room, in case Charlie came back from work to check on her.

One by one Emmett, Jasper, and Alice left until I was left alone to stand there. I once more looked around my room before jumping out of her window to join my family.

"I just spoke to Carlisle, he said we should come home immediately, to plan what we must do." Alice said.

_"Can I trust you to drive us home and not to La Push"_ She asked

I nodded to her and quickly we all flew into the car. The once happy car ride, talking about the bride to be, was now gone, it was dead silent, each person thinking about ways to get Bella back.

Jasper was the first one to speak, "Alice, you see anything?"

We all turned to Alice as she closed her eyes trying to summon up a vision, anything pertaining to Bella.

"I can't see anything," she whispered in response.

Jasper and Emmett looked at her in shock, it was very discomforting to know that Alice the seer couldn't see anything.

"Why the hell not?" Emmett responded, asking the question that was on my mind.

"When it comes to the werewolves, I can't see anything. And because Bella is with them, I can't see her either," she said through clenched teeth.

Emmet growled from the back seat._ We'll get them for this Edward, don't worry._

I just nodded and gripped the steering wheel harder until I could hear the hard plastic crunching underneath my finger tips, trying to reign in my anger. And the thought of that dog touching Bella didn't help me either. Realizing what I was doing I loosened my grip on the wheel, but it was to late, I already hade made deep impressions of where my fingers had been. We pulled in front of the house and everyone started going in. Everyone except me. As Emmett left the car I heard him think:

_Please God, if there is one, please don't hurt my baby sister._ I sat still in my seat awed. I never in the entire century I had been with Emmett heard him actually be afraid of something. I guess Bella brought the worst in us in a good way. Getting out of the car I remembered the last time I saw Bella, felt her, held her. It was frightening to think if something happened to her, if the dog lost its temper and hurt her, or even _killed_ her, that would be the last time I was with her. _NO! Don't think like that, she's still alive!_ I screamed inside my head.

As I entered the house streams of profanities were coming at me through my families

_"Who the hell do they think they are, taking Bella?"_

_"How dare those bastards take her!" _

_"I'm going to kill all those stupid mutts"_

As I took my seat on the couch, Carlisle started to speak:

"I know very well, that we all want Bella back, but barging in their territory will not help things"

"Why not? Did they not barge in and take Bella!" Rosalie hissed. I brought my head down into my hands. I couldn't take it, even if we did barge in there the first person get hurt would not be those damn wolves but it would be Bella. Esme slid her arm around my shoulders and whispered into my ear:

"Edward don't worry, we'll get he back safely, trust us." But her thoughts showed otherwise _I can't lose her, I have already lost my firstborn son, I don't think I can take it if I lost a daughter._

"So what do you suggest we do know Carlisle?" I asked softly, it was the first time I spoke up during this gathering.

"Alice has already told Charlie that she and Bella were going out of town, to go to a college seminar, and as for you, you're going to Chicago to visit an long lost relative."

As Carlisle, continued to talk about how to approach the wolves, I drifted off into thinking of what would have happened if Bella was still there when we reached her house. How she would refuse the shopping trips Alice pestered her to go to, Jasper finally getting to talk to her, Emmett crushing her into a big hug, and me-

"We will not fight. But we will meet with them in an area that is not across the border, but close enough for them to know our presence." Carlisle said, breaking me from my daydream. "Understood?" We all nodded our heads in agreements and were out the door getting into our cars. Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme took his Mercedes, while the rest of us took Emmett's Jeep. As I got into the backseat, I smiled remembering the first time Bella saw Emmett's massive off-roading Jeep.

As we got closer to the deep part of the forest we already smelled the disgusting stench of Werewolves.

_They must already know we were coming_. Alice thought.

"Emmett, park the car the closest to were the wolves scent is, it seems they know that we wanted to meet with them," Alice said.

Emmett nodded and parked the car behind some tall trees, that were a yards away from the stench. After Carlisle car arrived we all started into the direction of the wolves when we all were stopped by a loud shriek followed by my name. It was Bella. I roared into the darkened sky as I took off running into the direction Bella's plea for me was heard from.

All I could think of when I was running was _Bella, I'm coming._


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

B POV

_Where am I?_ Is the only thing I could think of. Why had I escaped? How had I escaped? The werewolves were there and they were guarding me…weren't they? No! They had let me go free! They wanted to talk with Jacob! Jacob… what was wrong with him? He got so mad he could have changed. But he didn't. Why? Because he loved me. And that's why he kidnapped me. My mind wandered in endless circles.

I had run through the forest thinking that Jacob couldn't follow me that way. But I hadn't stopped to think about how I would get out. _Now what?_ My mind screamed at me. Why couldn't I have taken the road? I could have been at home now with Edward cradling me in his lap. And Alice always trying to cheer me up. And Jasper doing a better job at that. Emmett. Funny Emmett. And even Rosalie! Thinking about them like that had me feeling as though I would never see them again. I sighed.

_What was that! Was it Jacob?_ I heard more twigs snapping than my own legs could accommodate. But it wasn't me! Who was there? Should I call out? Maybe it was just some lost hiker. Or maybe it was Victoria. I decided to take my chances.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out quietly. The twig snapping stopped. I saw a large head come around a tree. It was a boy. But he was as tall as...Jacob. Could he be a werewolf?

"Hi." he said nervously. He walked up to me cautiously. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here:" He said to me.

"I'm lost." I said, hoping that he could lead me out of here.

"Do you want me to help you out?" _YES! PLEASE HELP ME! THERE ARE WEREWOLVES TRYING TO GET ME! AND A VAMPIRE TRYING TO KILL ME!_ I wanted to tell him everything. He seemed so nice and so trustworthy. But all I said was "Yes please" He started walking. I followed him.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone" he asked me politely.

"I was just on my way back from" I hesitated. Should I say Jacob? "a friends house"

"Who is your friend? I might know her" Oh, he was the type to think that girls should have girl friends and boys should have boy friends.

"Umm Jacob" He stopped short. "Jacob?" He asked.

I nodded unable to say anything.

Oh! You're Bella then!" he sounded relieved." I'm Darrell"

I nodded again. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you trying to find?" Now I felt that he knew that I knew that he was a werewolf. But I wasn't sure that he was.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." Oh great I just had to blurt out his last name! "Are you Sam's friend?" I asked.

"Yes I am." Maybe I should have been clearer. If he knew what I meant he wouldn't have answered so openly. I took a deep breath.

"What I meant was… are you in his…pack?" I whispered the last word.

"How dare you ask me that! You come in saying that you know that leech and you are actually _looking _for him and now you want to know if I'm a werewolf?!" Oh great now he understood. I shrank back into a tree. He started shaking. _Great! Just great! _

" I don't think I should tell you anything!" He started shaking even more "In fact I should juts take you back to the pack"

"No! Please! I just want to get out of this forest and away from your pack-" Oh no. That was really going to get him mad. "And I bet you are wondering why you've never met me! It's because I'm the newest one there! They put me out here in this stupid forest so I could practice changing". Then he transformed. It was so terrifying. It wasn't like last time I had watched Jacob change and only to stop the other werewolf from attacking me. This time it was the werewolf changing to attack me! He charged towards me. I let out a piercing scream. Then another werewolf charged out of the forest. It looked at me and started running towards me. But it was too late Darrell hit me at full speed, knocking me into the tree behind me.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!" I screamed. I heard it snap in two. I felt a searing pain below my waist. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"I heard Edward roar my name.

I could feel the warm sticky blood on my waist. Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Bella, Oh Bella I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear, his velvety voice cracking. If vampires could cry, he would be right now. His dark topaz eyes were full of regret and despair. My fingers moved slowly feeling the place where my ring should have stayed for all of eternity. Tears filled my eyes that were squinted in pain.

"Bella." He spoke only that one word yet it made Edward quake in anger.

"Jacob" Edward growled so low that if I were not in his arms I would have missed. His hand tightened on my arm then immediately released.

"How could you? Because of you, she could die." He spoke every word with so much hate, so much anger that I trembled, having heard them.

"It's because of you" Jacob said almost sounding childish,"You were going to marry her, and then make her into a blood sucking leech. I couldn't let that happen"

"I just wanted her to be happy, and if that was to be with me then so be it" Jacob snarled at the words. Somewhere someone cleared their throat.

"The real question is, are you going to change her?" Edward and Jacob whipped their heads in that direction and growled.

"The real question is. Is she going to live?" Screamed a high pitched voice. Alice.

"Yes of course"

Edward sighed. He sat down and motioned Jacob closer. Jacob held his breath and came near.

"Jacob, I would change her instantly but I fear for her life if she were to become one of us. Would you allow it or would you attack?" Jacob's eyes widened and he whispered so softly to Edward that I had to strain to hear.

"You could but then you'd have to then take her away, far away." Edward nodded.

"Then its your choice, Jacob, Whether she dies as your friends or lives as your enemy"

**I'm sorry it took so long for this and it's not even the right chapter but I liked it better this way. And I'm sooooooo sorry it took me this long. I bet you don't even remember what this story is about. Can you review and tell me which one you liked better? This chapter or the one that this replaced? And one more reason it took so long was hardly anyone reviewed. I like reviews. I gives me more enthusiasm to write the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I bet you forgot what this story is all about anyway huh? Well if you don't know, I redid the last chapter. It's shorter but I think it's much better. Well I hope you like this one!**

EPOV

"Edward, I want her to live but as my friend. Could you do that?" His voice was full of pain. I nodded.I can't believe I was going to do this but Bella needed me. I bent down but straitened up quickly. _Bella_, I thought. _I'm so sorry. _

"Edward, take her to Seattle. It will be far enough away."

I nodded then picked Bella up and ran. I ran far and I ran fast. It was faster than I had ever done it. But it was for Bella. I kept thinking_, Would she ever forgive me?_ Pretty soon we were in Seattle. I ran to the far country side so no one would hear Bella's screams. I could hear my family come up behind me.

"Edward do it now. She's loosing too much blood." said Carlisle. I looked at Jasper, whose face was the picture of pain. He was working so hard to keep himself under control. I slowly bent down. I saw Carlisle tighten his grip on Jasper. I sunk my teeth into her warm, soft flesh.

BPOV

I felt something sharp poke into my skin. It didn't hurt. But then it was fire! It burned.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, EDWARD PUT OUT THE FIRE!" But he didn't. I screamed and thrashed but four cool hands held me down.

"Bella, it will be okay. Calm down." his cool velvety voice said.

"EDWARD!!!!" I whimpered. His voice was so full of pain at my screaming. Every second a scream came to my mouth, but I held it in. I have no need to cause him more pain. Once in a while, a scream tore from my lips and someone gasped. I worked even harder to hold them in. But holding the screams in was so hard with all that painful agony that was tearing away at my skin. Soon, it felt like me whole body was on fire. I screamed and screamed and thrashed against Edward's ice cold body.

"Edward. Leave. All of us can see how much pain this is causing you. Just go. All of you go. I will stay with her" said Carlisle.

"How do you think I could leave her when she is like this? I have self control. You guys leave. I can handle it."

I screamed and screamed the whole night. Each second felt like an hour. The next 2 days were worse. I screamed as loud as I could for Edward but he was deaf to my pain.

EPOV

Ever second was filled with Bella's agonizing Screams. She screamed for me to save her. But what could I do. All I did was comfort her. I pleaded with her to stop screaming. I told her that it would be over soon. She was deaf to my pleas.

Suddenly she stopped screaming. It was over. My Beautiful Bella was a vampire now.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I hope you're happy because I updated early! My friends that are staying at my house for a sleepover wouldn't stop pestering me! And I hope they don't see that….**

EPOV

As she stood up, I gasped. She was perfect in every way. Her skin gleamed as if diamonds were embedded in her skin. Her chocolate brown hair fluttered in the breeze as she turned to look at me. Her lips were fuller giving her a pouting look in repose. Her eyes were a bright red. Yet she was still my Bella, Who can trip over nothing. I would miss catching her. But being able to be with her and not fearing killing pretty much made up for it. Now we could be together forever.

She walked to me, her eyes frightened. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It felt so different. We were both the same temperature. She didn't feel warm anymore. I would never see that lovely blush on her cheeks. I would never have to catch her tripping anymore. That thought sent chills down my side.

"Edward?" Her voice was like a bell that echoed through my head.

"Oh! Bella!" I scooped her up in a big hug and planted kisses all over her face.

"Do you feel thirsty?" Said Carlisle I jolted, not remembering him being behind me.

"Am I supposed to?" She said, confused. I nodded my head remembering how I felt when I was changed. I felt like there was a fire in the back of my throat begging me to quench it. I explained to her how it felt when I had changed.

"I don't feel anything like that! Why am I always a freak!?!?!" She broke down in tears. Carlisle's eyes bulged. I heard Alice's thoughts in my mind _How is she able to cry?_ And every one else's thoughts more or less matched hers. _Edward! Don't tell her anything! She mustn't know. The Volturi might have to get involved._

"Bella! How about we teach you how to hunt?" Emmett suggested. For once he wasn't being a total retard.

"Ok" she said, wiping her face. Emmett, Bella and I bounded through the woods.

_Edward, we will discuss this now and I will tell you what we think._ I caught scent of a deer. Not as good as a mountain lion but good for Bella's first meal. We ran towards it and I pounced. It died instantly and I felt regret though it passed easily.

"Ok Bella." I gestured towards the dead deer. She slowly walked to it and bent down in front of it. She bent down and put her lips to the deer's body. She took a big gulp.

"Ack!" She squealed and spit it out, "How do you drink that stuff? It's terrible!!!"

My eyes widened. _Should I go tell Carlisle?_ Emmett thought. I nodded. He ran back to the group and was back in a flash. _He says to give her more variety. _ I ran forward and found a small group of rabbits hiding in a tuff of grass. I bent down and grabbed the smallest one. I went back to Bella and gave her the dead rabbit. Her eyes showed hesitation. I told her to try it. She took a sip and spit it out with more ferocity than she did with the deer.

"Ahhhhhh!" she wiped the blood off of her face. Emmett disappeared off to Carlisle. Emmett thought to me _He has no idea. He wants to figure it out. _

"What is wrong with me???" She started crying again.

"Nothing honey! Nothing at all!" I reassured her. She grabbed my shirt and sobbed into it.

"Actually, we know what it is" said a voice from behind us

**Oh! I'm so mean! I'm sorry. But I want 10 reviews before I update again. Oh and if you know who it is who said that, review and tell me and you may win a sneak peak!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm trying to be a better updater now and I hope I am. And if you know me-personally- don't use mine or your name or anybody else's name in your reviews. I dedicate this chapter to my parents who made my 13****th**** birthday awesome. And also my friends who made me a basket of candy for a present! A huge one. I loved it! Thanks! You know who you are! Ok here's the 10****th**** chapter!!!!! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

BOV

I swirled around to see Aro grinning at me. I felt Edward tense beside me.

"I do hope you are not surprised by my visit. I bet you are wondering why I am here. Am I right?" He smiled pleasantly.

"That is actually what I am thinking", said Carlisle from right behind me. I gasped and looked at him. He shot me an apologetic look.

"Come! Let's go to your home and I will explain everything." said Aro, clapping his hands. We to an apartment that Edward told me we had just rented out and crashed through the door. Alice jumped and glared at Edward.

"Alice! What a wonderful surprise. I presume you are also wondering about my presence? Well let's all sit and I will explain as I told the others just a minute ago." he said, his eyes shining in delight.

"Well as you well remember, I said that we would pay you a visit to check if our dear Bella has been changed yet." We all nodded

"I thought that you wouldn't come for a while now" said Carlisle, "And we had Alice keep a sharp eye on you"

"Well I Decided to come to America for… fun, you could say and just about a day ago thought I should drop by and see how little Bella is doing. A how you would call it- a snap decision."

"And are you satisfied that she has indeed been changed?" Aro nodded.

"And what about me?" I said, thinking he had forgotten

"Oh! Bella! Of course! Well in your human life I guess your humanity and you constant blushing is the cause of you power"

"So that's her power? To be able to bring forth human qualities?"

"Yes, it is." Aro confirmed.

"But how come I don't have a taste for blood?" I asked.

" I believe that is part of your power too. Didn't you dislike blood as a human? You could even 'smell' it?" He asked

"Mm hm"

"Well that's that! I hope my visit wasn't any inconvenience to you"

"Not at all Aro! It was a delight seeing you again!"

"Edward, Alice. Have you re-thought our offer? You would be quite popular as you do have an advantage over most of our guards. We wouldn't make you feed off humans. You may continue your regular habits if you wished?" They shook their heads and repeated what they had said in Volterra.

"Wait does that mean I don't have to drink blood?" I cried, the thought suddenly popping into my head.

"Well now, that is a mystery we will just have to solve ourselves. I hope you find your results to your likings. Ta!" He waved to us and headed out.

"Well Bella, I hoped that answered some of you questions." said Alice. I nodded and started to yawn.

"Boy, I'm tired." I said, sleepily and everyone's eyes widened. I gasped as what I said sunk in. Edward picked me up and carried me upstairs. He set me down on the couch in his room. Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start at the sound of a doorbell.

"Who could that be?" said Edward and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and gasped. I stretched my head to see what happened. There stood Aro and Marcus holding Victoria by her arms. She was struggling but couldn't get free.

"I believe you have had a problem with this one?" Aro said.

**How mean am I? Tell me whether she should be important or not really. I might have her escape and chase Bella I could have The Volturi dispose of her and move on to faking her death or something. If you don't like any of those choices tell me what you think should happen. I might even use it, you never know.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hi!!!!!!! I'm wondering if I should start another story. Actually I have two Ideas and I want to know if I should combine both of them or forget them. I'm not going to mention what its about but if you think you like my story tell me if I should or not. Or if I should and update each one regularly.**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Aro!" Victoria screamed "You promised!"

"What happened here?" Alice bounded into the room "Oh my gosh!" She squealed as she saw Aro's prisoner.

"Wait Aro, what did you promise her?" Edward said, putting himself in front of me.

"Well that would ruin the surprise!" he said, smiling giddily. Edward and Carlisle glared at him.

"Alright! But should I dispose of her or let her go?" he said innocently.

"Don't let her go!!!!!!" everyone shouted at the same time. I clapped my hands over my ears at the din. Aro burst out laughing but his grip tightened on Victoria.

"Just kidding!" he assured.

"We would appreciate it very much if you disposed of her." Carlisle said regaining his posture which had been in such a position as if about to pounce.

"Very well" he said, still half smiling from his witty joke that had caused everyone to practically have a heart attack Marcus, dispose of her please."

Marcus's face showed not hesitation but fear and disobedience.

"Marcus! Don't even think of letting her go. In fact I will accompany you there." Edward growled. Marcus narrowed his face at Edward. He let him walk to the door with him but at the door blocked his way but Edward shoved him away. And they both walked out into the bright moonlight, shoving Victoria all the way.

"Do you want to know what I promised her?" Aro asked us with a smile that said 'I'm going to tell you anyway!'

"That would quench our curiosity." said Carlisle calmly as apposed to us: sitting on the edge of out seats.

"Well I found her lurking around your house. I don't think she knew that we exited your mansion just a few feet where she was standing. And I had one of our guards sneak up to her and catch her. So we brought her back here." Aro finished with a nod of his head.

"Well then what did you promise her?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"That we would help her kidnap you and kill you." he said. My eyes grew wide.

"But we wont carry that out, don't worry." he said, realizing my thoughts.

"But what was the 'surprise'" I asked

"The surprise was," he stopped waiting to see our reaction, "Laurent wants to destroy you!"

"What!!" I cried.

"Ha ha just kidding. There was no surprise" he laughed. I glared at him and was joined by everyone else.

"Why was Marcus so against disposing of her?" Alice asked, breaking the staring contest.

"I don't think he would be very comfortable if I told you that. You see, he is very shy and umm…enclosed I guess you could say. If he tells you something he expects you to well, keep the secret." Aro said, his voice faltering.

"I insist" Carlisle pleaded, "He could let her go without us knowing"

"Oh I very much doubtthat. We have guards outside waiting for my departure."

"Marcus!!!! No!!!!" came a loud cry from outside. We all leaped outside and dropped our jaw. Victoria was leaping over a pile of over-turned trees. And Marcus was being beaten down by a furious Edward.

"Oh my," Aro said as if he knew that this was going to happen.

"I guess I must explain" Aro remarked.

We all went back to the apartment and sat down. Edward was dragged in by Emmett who was struggling to bring in his brother.

"Ok the reason Marcus isn't being at all cooperative to help capture Victoria is …..He was her fiancé in his human life. They were to run away together at the age of 17. But He disappeared and she hated him for it. He went back for her 10 years later. He was already part of the Volturi. He changed her and she still despised him so she ran away. She refused to see him. He still loves her after all these years and deep down, I think she loves her. I wanted Marcus to dispose of her so he could get over her. I thought he could do it if Edward was with him but I thought wrong. I believed in him."

"So now he has escaped with her and plans to kill me?" I asked, sounding calm.

"Yes…and no." Aro seemed unsure.

"He has teamed up with her to kill but not you." he said

"Who then?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't Edward.

"Me"

**Do you think Aro is an important enough character to do this too? This plot is going to be the main one for a while and if you don like it. I'm sorry. But there will be a different plot soon.**


End file.
